


you and me and a classic kiss

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Alright, mister.” he says, hand on hip as Snafu snaps his head around, “I know you're the one who keeps hanging up mistletoe everywhere.”
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	you and me and a classic kiss

**Author's Note:**

> for the hbo war secret santa!! 
> 
> title is from "think of christmas" by anne-marie because it's been stuck in my head for weeks

Eugene sighs, walking into the apartment and immediately spying the new addition to the living-room doorway. Mistletoe.

It keeps popping up in different places around the apartment, ever since the 1st of December, and he has a solid suspicion as to who's responsible.

Dropping his bag by the front door, kicking off his shoes and hanging his jacket on the stand – the one he'd insisted they get because he was tired of throwing his jackets to the back of his closet – Eugene headed down the hallway towards the mistletoe. Leaning against the doorway, he glances inside the room and can't help but smile at the sight that lay before him.

Snafu is lying stomach-down on the floor, ~~Burgie's~~ _their_ cat, Molly, rubbing her face against his cheek and sounding not unlike a motorbike as Snafu scratches behind her ears. His boyfriend is unaware of his presence and Eugene is almost reluctant to break the peaceful atmosphere of the room, but the prickly plant hanging above his head is hard to ignore.

Especially when it's the fourth appearance it's made in less than a week.

“Alright, mister.” he says, hand on hip as Snafu snaps his head around, “I know you're the one who keeps hanging up mistletoe everywhere.” Snafu breaks out into a grin, one that could almost be mistaken for a warm smile if it wasn't for the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Rolling onto his back, propped up by his elbows, Snafu cocks his head to the side. “Now, how do you know it's me?”

Eugene huffs, eyes going skyward. “Well it's hardly Burgie. And it's not me. You're the only other person living here, you gonna tell me it's the damn cat?”

Snafu laughs, pushing himself up onto his feet.

“What's your problem with it?”

“I don't have a problem with it,” Eugene groans, subconsciously straightening as Snafu slowly approaches him. “It's just annoying when it moves all the time.”

His boyfriend pouts, head tilting down just enough to make his eyes look wider, eyelashes fluttering like a Disney princess. Eugene struggles not to get distracted, eyes flicking down to Snafu's lips every other second. 

He's all too aware that his boyfriend has, yet again, helped himself to one of Eugene's many band tees – this one a Ramones one that hangs down to the shorter man's knees – and not bothered with any pants. Let alone his adorably fluffy hair, for once free of product. He looks years younger, innocent and inviting. 

It's torturous.

“Ya telling me you don't like kissing me?” Snafu teases, fingertips dancing down Eugene's chest as he finally stops inches in front of him. Eugene's breath hitches involuntarily.

“No, I'm telling you I don't need unsubtle reminders to kiss you.” Eugene explains, exasperated. “You can kiss me whenever the fuck you want, you don't need to hide mistletoe around the place.”

Snafu smiles, bright and cheerful, as he boops Eugene's nose. “Oh, I know.” he says, matter-of-factly. His hands trail down Eugene's chest, fingers dipping behind his belt for a fleeting moment, before he takes a step back. “I'll kiss you whenever I damn well want, baby, don't worry about that.”

And then, because Eugene has terrible taste in men and his boyfriend is a huge fucking tease, Snafu turns around and begins to walk towards the couch, leaving Eugene stood in the doorway blinking in confusion. He feels, and probably looks, like a fish; mouth agape, lost for words.

It takes two painfully long seconds for Eugene to snap out of his daze.

He steps forward, easily closing the distance Snafu has put between them, hand reaching out to wrap long fingers around Snafu's tiny wrist in a tight grip, pulling harshly until the shorter man stumbles backwards. It's almost like a graceful dance move, the way Snafu spins on his heels and falls against Eugene's chest, hands instinctively coming to rest on his shoulders as he blinks up at him. 

Infuriatingly, he doesn't look surprised in the least.

Eugene fights back a growl, his free hand snaking its way around Snafu's thin waist and tugging him closer. “You owe me a kiss.” is all he says, thankful that he doesn't need to tilt Snafu's head upwards as he leans down, capturing Snafu's lips in a searing kiss of passion and heat and burning desire.

Every kiss with Snafu starts like that, it feels, not that Eugene is complaining. They always seem to dive in with full force, scalding one another with their fiery love but, after they dance the usual battle for dominance, they always melt into a softness that never fails to catch Eugene off guard. Bruising kisses, playful bites and untamed enthusiasm turns into gentle licks into each other's mouths, soft caresses of one another's cheeks and whispered encouragement breathed hot against red lips.

Snafu pulls away first, breathy chuckle escaping his lips as Eugene keeps him close, their foreheads pressed together. “So,” Snafu licks along his lower lip, “does that mean you want me to take the mistletoe down?”

Eugene smirks, shaking his head. “Shut up and kiss me.” he says, wasting no time in swooping down to steal another kiss. Snafu laughs into it, tightening his hold around his neck and deepening the kiss once more.

Eugene no longer remembers what had annoyed him in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay! have a lovely christmas everyone <3


End file.
